


Nuit de basket

by poissonsbananes



Series: Femmes détestent l'amour [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poissonsbananes/pseuds/poissonsbananes
Summary: Comment réaliser lorsqu'on aime un idiot que l'on connaît depuis l'époque où on portait encore des couches ?Elle l'a réalisé, il a un peu forcé le destin.





	Nuit de basket

Elle le regardait parcourir le terrain de goudron éclairé par un ou deux réverbères, un frisson parcourait doucement son échine. La température cette nuit là n'était pas idéale pour traîner ici, mais le voir courir, ses muscles puissants en action pour dribbler dans le silence pesant de ce terrain de rue, ça valait bien le coup de se cailler le cul par terre. Repoussant doucement derrière son oreille une mèche gênante, elle alluma doucement une cigarette de son paquet bousillé. Elle la consumait doucement, l'observant jouer seul au basket.  
Il se stoppa au bout d'une ou deux heures, elle ne comptait plus le temps qu'elle passait ici chaque soir avec lui. Il se tourna vers elle, reprenant sa respiration bruyamment, en sueur. Il porta un grand sourire sur son visage soudainement enfantin. Ses trois boucles d'oreilles se cognaient entres elles dans un bruit léger. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle savait colorés en vert. Mais la nuit était tellement avancée qu'elle identifiait mal les formes. Les lumières qui éclairaient le terrain de rue étaient vieilles, fades, inutiles. Il s'avança doucement vers elle.  
\- Nami ! Tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi au lieu de t'emmerder là ? il l'invite gentiment d'un geste vif de la main.  
\- Non, hors de question ! Je veux pas me ridiculiser, encore moins devant toi, elle marmonne, déterminée à laisser son derrière cloué sur le côté.  
\- T'es vraiment chiante. Je sais pas comment t'as soeur peut te supporter au quotidien.  
\- Au pire, tu fermes ta gueule Zoro. la rouquine lui suggère en se relevant d'un bond. Je vais pas rester plus longtemps si c'est pour t'écouter encore me critiquer.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons d'un geste colérique et longea la grille qui entourait le terrain, se dirigeant vers la petite sortie dessinée près d'un coin du grillage. Elle ruminait tellement à le traiter de con qu'elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrapa le poignet.  
\- Idiote va, reste, il la supplie.

Nami le regarda longuement, cédant en voyant son visage souvent froid et impartial imprégné d'un sourire qu'il portait souvent en sa compagnie les soirs comme ce soir là, lors de leur petits rendez-vous sympathiques. Elle soupira de dépit et il l'entraîna avec rapidité au milieu du terrain avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il lâcha son délicat poignet et se mit à dribbler.  
\- Un contre un. Je vais t'écraser ! elle dit pleine d'assurance.

Elle était enfin motivée à clouer le bec de ce gars. Elle n'avait jamais touché un ballon de basket, mais elle apprenait vite ses leçons, alors c'est pareil pour le sport de rue non ?  
Visiblement non, elle n'apprenait pas si vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Zoro la doubla à plusieurs reprises, marqua sous son nez, laissait même des ouvertures que l'amatrice ne saisissait pas. Pourtant ils se prenaient tous les deux au jeu, un jeu qui dura bien longtemps. La température s'était nettement refroidie. Pourtant eux avaient drôlement chaud, le jeu sous une tension de victoire. Ils cherchaient à dominer l'autre.  
Zoro dominait Nami avec aisance.  
Elle refusait de perdre face à lui, elle n'aimait de nature pas perdre mais alors face à la laitue sur pattes c'est pire. Mauvaise joueuse jusqu'au bout des ongles, lorsqu'il la bouscula légèrement, elle tomba au sol. Et se mit directement à geindre, se plaindre qu'il n'était qu'une brute. Sa démonstration de comédie n'impressionnait personne puisqu'ils étaient seuls, mais cela fit bien rire le basketteur. Il lui tendit sa main, dribblant de l'autre.  
Elle fit la moue en voyant sa tentative échouée. Mais prit malgré tout sa main pour se relever. Il la tira avec une force brusque. Elle se retrouva nez contre son torse, immobile comme une momie dans son cercueil. Ses joues se mirent à rougir, elle se recula en le repoussant aussi.  
\- Faut toujours que t'en fasses de trop toi, elle dit. T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, mec.  
\- Détends-toi un peu Jeanne d'Arc, ne soit pas coincée du cul, il rit doucement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Nami souffle longtemps, bruyamment, faisant exprès pour mettre en avant son exaspération. Elle connaissait Zoro depuis des années et il n'avait vraiment pas changé d'un quota. Non, toujours le même idiot. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle le considérait comme son plus grand ami, presque un frère même. Et même s'il était un véritable idiot, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas lui en vouloir d'agir comme ça, comme il l'a toujours fait à vrai dire. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils s'aimaient depuis des années, mais il était impossible que chien et chat soient un couple solide, soudé.

Les adolescents rebelles qui traînaient le soir dans les rues les voyaient toujours tous les deux sur ce terrain de basket. Elle, toujours une clope en main et lui, toujours son ballon en main. Ils ressemblaient à ce couple aux interdits qui faisaient le mur pour vivre leur amour la nuit, pour être libres. Mais ils n'étaient que de simples amis se portant une drôle d'attention. Ils se disputaient pour des broutilles, ça s'en était certain et pourtant ils ne se sont jamais fait la gueule plus de deux minutes trente.  
Ils étaient spéciaux et personne n'arrivait à les comprendre réellement. Comme une espèce d'amour unique, ouais comme les âmes-soeurs. Sauf qu'ils ne sauront jamais âmes-soeurs, Nami se tuerait avant d'aimer la salade vivante.  
Et lui aussi, parce que Nami est véritablement invivable. Nojiko, sa grande soeur, était bien la seule à la supporter quotidiennement sans se plaindre. Mais c'était simplement sa nature, puis Zoro l'acceptait bien depuis leur plus jeune âge.  
\- On arrête le massacre là, je pense, suggéra le jeune homme. Je te bas déjà de quarante à ..., il se racla la gorge, zéro.

Elle releva le visage, le foudroyant de son beau regard noisette. C'était comme si il lui demandait de l'argent.  
\- Tu vas le regretter Roronoa !

Il riait, se moquant gentiment d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était très mauvaise joueuse mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas car même si il n'était pas très doué en calcul mental ou pour retenir la date de mort d'un personnage historique, au moins il était physique et c'était le seul plan sur lequel il pouvait la battre, la dominer et lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Nami avait beaucoup de qualités mais autant de défauts qui lui faisaient la réputation d'une jeune femme hautaine qui se sentait supérieure aux autres et qui était surtout sans coeur. Mais Zoro, il l'appréciait ainsi, un peu capricieuse, poussant une gueulante régulièrement et voulant toujours se surpasser en repoussant ses limites.  
\- On peut être à égalité si tu acceptes mon défi. Partante ?

Elle était suspicieuse mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle avait un honneur à garder et surtout face à la tronche de mousse. Elle refusait qu'il la batte peu importe le domaine, Nami était la meneuse dans ce duo qui fonctionnait très bien ainsi depuis plusieurs années.  
\- C'est quoi ton stupide défi ? Elle soupire, peu enthousiaste.  
\- Embrasse-moi.

Elle le dévisage, pensant avoir très mal compris ce qu'il venait de dire. En tout cas elle espérait vraiment que ses oreilles avaient disjonctées et qu'elle avait mal compris ce qu'il venait de lui sortir comme absurdité.  
\- Pardon ? J'ai cru mal comprendre... elle se sort une cigarette et l'allume. Tu peux articuler quand tu parles !  
\- Bon, je répète. Embrasse-moi et on est à égalité.  
\- Mais ça va pas ou quoi !? Zo... Abruti de Zoro. La tête ne sert pas qu'à porter les cheveux hein. Tu utiliser ce que tu as entre les deux oreilles ou c'est inexistant !  
\- Bah quoi ? il la regarde sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.  
\- Je... Je te considères comme mon abruti de frère, c'est ça le problème. Ce serait comme de l'inceste et je suis bof tentée par tout ça tu vois.  
Il rit bêtement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas son point de vue. Il approche et lui prend la main, il en profite pour la tirer contre lui.  
\- On passe nos nuits ici, à discuter. C'était pas insignifiant pour moi, Nami.  
Il rapproche dangereusement ses lèvres de la zone que cherchait à protéger la rousse des intrus un peu trop intrusifs. Elle était embarrassée.  
\- Zoro, vraiment je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id-

Le basketteur l'embrassait délicatement, c'était étonnant de sa part cette douceur. Mais Nami était comme une poupée fragile dont il fallait prendre soin même si on la vantait incassable.  
Mais elle est ravie de ne pas avoir eu à faire le premier pas. C'était mieux si c'était lui qui l'embrassait, elle préférait simplement bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux, finalement à l'aise dans les bras de son ami. Le monde semblait tellement plus simple et sûr à cet endroit, elle aimerait y passer plus de temps pour se sentir intouchable. Malgré ses airs de dure à cuire, la rouquine était quelqu'un de très sensible qui cherchait simplement à se protéger des agressions extérieures. Et bien qu'elle se chamaillait toujours avec la salade sur pattes, c'était pour mieux masquer son affection pour lui. Ce baiser ne la retournait pas comme on aurait pu le lire dans les romans habituels. Non, c'était un baiser qui la rassurait, elle ne se sentait plus si seule. Avec Zoro, elle n'avait plus à jouer un rôle.  
\- Égalité, dit-il en reculant doucement son visage avec un gros sourire bête sur celui-ci.


End file.
